


The crush

by Sam6678



Category: Supernatrual
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam6678/pseuds/Sam6678
Summary: Short story may add more





	The crush

Sam Winchester had a crush on the toughest guy in school Lucifer Novak. Lucifer was also very hot in Sam's eyes and was captain of the Lacrosse team. Sam thought he was so hot was because his eyes were the prettiest blue. Like the color of an ocean. Lucifers hair looked like he never had to style it, so had that messy look. He was tall but not as tall as Sam. He had muscles from what Sam could see.Sam was always nervous around him. He would always feel like he was sweating and his hands would get a bit clamy.  
One day he was walking passed Lucifer in the hallway and fell down, due to his shoe being untied. His books and papers went all over the floor and he knew this was not a good way to meet someone, let alone his crush. He looked up at Lucifer who was looking at him with those blue eyes of his.  
“Hey, are you alright?” Lucifer asked squatting down in front of Sam. He helped Sam gather his things before standing and helping him up.   
“Yea I'll be alright, thanks for asking and helping.” Sam said with a smile and his cheeks a bit red, from embarrassment and the fact he was talking to his crush.  
“Names Lucifer” he said holding out his hand again towards Sam.Lucifer noticed he was a bit nervous but said nothing.he had a crush on Sam as well and his brothers were 5he only ones who knew.  
Sam took it and smiled more “Sam” he said back. He was very nervous and he hoped Lucifer didn't really notice.  
“You know I see you around alot, so I was wondering….I know this is blunt, but would you like to go out sometime?”  
Sam blushed more “yes!I'd love to” he said with excitement. He seen Lucifer smile and he knew he was acting like a girl but he did not care. He was finally happy to have his crush ask him out.


End file.
